Managing content is essential for compliance with corporate policies and government regulations. Conventional content management tools have relied on manual intervention or business rules to manage the content. However, these conventional content management tools are not content aware and treat all content the same way. Treating all content the same may cause mismanagement of the content, thereby increasing storage costs, delayed access of information, lawsuits due to lost or incorrect reporting of information, and increased information technology (IT) and legal staff expenses.